


The Things We Do

by DeltaSpooks



Series: For love - the good kind [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Eggs, F/M, Oneshot, Reader can turn invisible, Swapfell, crossposted on tumblr, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: In which Papyrus finds out a little something about you.





	The Things We Do

You couldn’t have been more embarrassed.

While yes, you generally had nearly perfect control over your… special ability, it tended to activate when you were really, really startled.

For context, you and Papyrus had just moved in with each other, into a new apartment in the “good” area of the city. You really, really wanted to do something for the absolute sweetheart, and- You cut yourself off before you began thinking dirty thoughts. Those could come later. Just as you grinned and turned to put the carton of eggs up, Rus had teleported right in front of you, causing you to yelp and… well… you had turned invisible. And you dropped the carton of eggs. It was a mess.

After an hour and a half of much freaking out and panicking, you had managed to get it under control and turned visible once more.

“Babe,” He smirked, turning his head to you, “you know what we should do?”

It turned out that at the end of the day, you still got to do that thing you wanted to do with him anyways. Plus a little bit more that you didn’t think of.

Although you really could’ve done without the part where Sans had broke your door down. That was just really weird and embarrassing.


End file.
